


On Tape

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, creative uses of tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Koyama's looking for revenge after Shige tapes up his chest for Photoshigenic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

**Title:** On Tape  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Koyama/Shige  
**Warnings:** PWP, light bondage, creative uses of tape  
**Summary:** Koyama's looking for revenge after Shige tapes up his chest for Photoshigenic.  
**Notes:** ~620 words

  
The black tape is in the back pocket of Shige's bag and Koyama's chest is raw still (electrical tape isn't designed to come off nicely), and he wants revenge. He sneaks it out and pulls the edge loose while Shige unlocks to door to his apartment, tugging Shige straight back to the bedroom when they get inside. Shige's right on board, though, pulling Koyama's shirt off when they get there and pushing him onto the bed.

His resolve almost crumbles when a warm mouth finds its way to the tender red marks still on Koyama's chest, sending sharp little jolts of pleasure through him when teeth enter into the equation, but then he feels Shige's hands working at belts and remembers his goal.

He grabs one of the hands in his own and presses it into a fist, then starts wrapping it with tape, from the wrist up. It takes a moment before Shige sees where he's going with this, whereupon he gets a groaned “bastard” and a glare, but when he rips the tape and lets that hand go, the other comes without a fight.

Once he's finished, he sets the tape aside and lets go of Shige's wrists. “As you were,” he says.

Going back to tracing the little red marks with his tongue, Shige tries to grind against Koyama, but Koyama stops him with hands on his waist, guiding him up to rest on his knees. Shige groans and bites hard in retaliation. Then he moves down to a still-sore nipple, snickering when Koyama yelps at just a lick.

Fed up, Koyama wraps a hand in Shige's hair and pushes him down meaningfully, until he gets the message. He moves a hand up in an aborted effort to open Koyama's pants. Koyama laughs at his frustrated look, taking over and pushing his clothes out of the way while Shige waits.

He rubs the head of his cock against Shige's lips when he gets it out, groans when a tongue slides out to greet it. But when teasing licks are all he gets, he grabs Shige's hair and holds him in place, guiding his cock up between his lips and thrusting slowly. Shige groans and hollows his cheeks as Koyama pushes in again.

He takes his time, leaning back against the pillows and thrusting at a leisurely pace. Shige's jaw must be getting sore, but he thinks it's a fair trade for his own raw chest (wearing shirts is going to be uncomfortable for days, he's sure). He doesn't bother to warn Shige before he comes, almost disappointed when Shige swallows without choking.

Sitting back on his heels, Shige wipes the back of a wrist against his wet, swollen lips and gives Koyama an expectant look. Koyama pulls him down for a kiss, swallowing the groans he gets for tracing the tent in Shige's pants with his thumb. He keeps rubbing lazily until Shige pulls back and whimpers, “Please.”

At that, he unbuttons Shige's pants and pushes them down, then grabs the lube from the nightstand and coats his fingers. Holding Shige against him with one arm, he presses a finger in and slides it in and out, shifting the angle until Shige shudders hard and rubs up against his hip. When Koyama doesn't stop him, he keeps grinding there, getting more frantic as Koyama adds another finger and rubs at that spot again and again.

He comes in a wet rush over Koyama's hip and stills, lying half on top of Koyama.

“You're a jerk,” he says, but there's no bite to it when he's nuzzling Koyama's neck.

Koyama takes no small satisfaction out of the fact that Shige yelps just as loud as Koyama had when he pulls off the tape.

**Title:** Networking  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** KoyaShige/Kanjiya Shihori (established KoyaShige)  
**Warnings:** PWP, threesome  
**Summary:** Koyama and Shihori both enjoy getting a rise out of Shige. OR Shige's good with his mouth, Koyama's good with his hands, and Shihori's good at taking advantage of both.  
**Notes:** ~1000 words Inspired by Shihori being in an upcoming drama SP, in which she supposedly plays a deaf girl.

  
It happens during one of Koyama and Kanjiya Shihori's sign language practice meetings, something Shige set up for them because Shihori needed to learn sign language for an upcoming role, and Koyama thinks Shihori's hot.

It's been an hour, and Koyama senses that Shihori's getting tired, so he suggests that they call it a day and have tea. She agrees, so he gets up to make some while she puts her sign language practice book away.

“So,” he makes small talk while he waits for the water to boil. “I hear you don't have any kissing scenes with Shige.”

She shakes her head, “No. Lots of hugging and nudity but no actual making out. It's odd.”

“It's a shame,” Koyama says. “Shige's great with his mouth.”

She stares for a moment, then gives him a cheeky grin. “Are you speaking from experience?”

The kettle whistles, and Koyama shuts off the stove and pours the water into the teapot, wondering how he's going to get from here to finding out how Shihori kisses.

“Lots,” he sets the cups on the coffee table and sits next to her.

Shihori snorts triumphantly. “I knew he was gay.”

“Mm,” Koyama looks at her. “Not completely.”

It's hard to tell through her bangs, but Koyama's pretty sure she's lifting an eyebrow at him. So he continues, “At least, he likes girls if I'm involved.”

And the nice thing about Shihori is that she can take a hint. “Tell him to come over, then.”

She hardly waits for Koyama to finish texting Shige, much less for him to show up, before she's sliding into her study partner's lap and kissing him. By the time Shige gets there her clothes are on the floor, her hair is loose from her bun, and Koyama has one hand between her legs and the other fondling her breasts.  
Despite her breathlessness, she manages to sound teasing as she greets her on-screen boyfriend. “Nume, you're late!”  
“Nume” stands there looking dumbfounded for a moment—Koyama may have neglected to mention Shihori's presence—only gathering his wits and coming to join them when Shihori tells him not to just stand there.

He slides a hand into her hair and bends down to kiss her, and she moans and presses a little harder against Koyama's fingers.

As much as she's enjoying that, though, Koyama suspects she'd enjoy Shige's mouth somewhere else even more, so he has her turn around on his lap and lean back against his chest. Shige drops to his knees between their legs and puts his mouth to good use, licking around (and occasionally over) Koyama's fingers.

Shihori shudders and pants between them. Her head lolls back on Koyama's shoulder, hair tickling his chest. He presses a finger inside her, feels Shige's tongue try to follow it, and Shige's hand brushes against his. It's hard to see what that hand is doing, but Koyama gets a pretty good guess when the woman in his lap tenses and clings to his arm and pulses around his fingers.

Smirking, Shige sits back and looks up at them, working his own clothes off. It's a little obnoxious, how he looks so full of himself, made all the worse by the fact that he has every reason to be proud of that little skill. Shihori must find it as insufferable as Koyama does, because when Shige's hand drifts between his legs she tells him to stop, no touching himself.

Then she asks Koyama to fuck her, to which Koyama grins and agrees. To add insult to injury, he makes Shige put the condom on for him. Shige retaliates by following the condom with his mouth, bobbing his head until Koyama loses his composure.

It takes a lot of shuffling around, but they get Shige lying on the couch, with Shihori kneeling over him and Koyama behind her. He feels almost left out even as he presses into Shihori, with the way the other two are making out, not really looking at him. But she moans when he thrusts, and Shige's not getting anything other than kisses right now.

So he holds onto her soft hips and thrusts, enjoying his view of her back and the way she's got her hair tucked over one shoulder.

He takes it slow, giving her time to catch up again, until playful, familiar fingers slide around his cock. He shudders then, picking up the pace as the fingers slide away for a moment and Shihori moans. Shige keeps toying with both of them while Koyama thrusts, making his rhythm dissolve and pushing him over the edge.

Pulling out, he collapses back against the arm rest, vaguely aware of the sound of something ripping. He gathers himself in time to watch as Shihori straightens up and presses down onto Shige's cock. She starts to rise and fall slowly, while Shige groans and pushes up to meet her.

Koyama slides off the couch to get a better view of the two of them. The way Shihori's small feet are tucked up under her on either side of Shige is kind of cute, in contrast to her messy hair and the way her breasts bounce. Now it's her own hand between her legs, while Shige's rest on her thighs. Koyama kneels by the couch, where he can see Shige sliding in and out of Shihori.

A hand slides into his hair and tugs, so he turns to kiss Shige, putting on a bit of a show for their guest. Shihori moans, then falls suddenly quiet, but she doesn't stop moving. After a few moments she seems to get her breath back, because she says, “Shige, come.”

Her tone is a little more pleading than she probably intended, but Shige does as she says, breaking away from Koyama in the process.

 

 

When they recover, Shige has to help Shihori return her hair to her bun, trying to make it look like it hadn't been touched the whole time. Before she leaves, she pauses to sign at Koyama, “You're right. He's great with his mouth. Just don't tell him I said that.”

Koyama grins while Shige looks between them in confusion.  


Comments are &hearts


End file.
